


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Black clover

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [18]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom pour m'amuser ou juste par défi.





	Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Black clover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

Le bruxisme des dents de Charmy l’agaçait un peu, mais elle était forte. Yuno posa un regard sur la jeune femme et lâcha un soupir. Entre elle et sa sylphide, il se demandait qui serait le mieux... Il lâcha un soupir, en tant chevaucher l’épée de son rival que d’entendre une énième dispute de ses deux demoiselles. Il s’éloigna prétextant être enchifrené pour sortir de ce raout donné par l’empereur-mage à tous les chevalier-mage ayant participé de près à l’assaut contre l’ordre de l’œil noir. Il respira à fond l’air froid et vivifiant de l’extérieur. Ce bâtiment trop grand serait peut-être à lui un jour. Il devait s’y faire. Il serait un désorienté, déjà que la nourriture trop riche donnait l’impression d’être un Nekojita, alors il n’imaginait pas ça tous les jours. Il préférait entendre encore Asta s’égosiller en soulevant les haltères que ça, altérant ainsi son ouïe au passage. Il devait demander à cet abruti comment il se débarrassait des nanas autour de lui. Alors il aurait la paix, enfin. 


End file.
